


Breakfast in Bed

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sunday morning idyll</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that my early work was pretty crappy but I am doing my best to catch up. No angst, no graphic, no Catholicism, a nice morning for the boys and I hope it will meet with approval. Thank you all for your patience.

Bugger getting older, thought Robbie, as he swung his legs down to the floor and sneaked out to the bathroom. One of the disadvantages was having to pee more and always waking up with a full bladder. Even on the mornings he woke up randy as hell … he still had to go and pee before he could get started.

 

Coming back into the bedroom he paused to look at James, fast asleep, snoring slightly. Good God, he loved the lad. Sometimes it frightened him how much he loved him. He stood and looked, like you can’t when someone is awake, noting the classical profile, the way he curled his hand by his nose in his sleep and the curve of his shoulder sticking out from the covers.

 

James had been out the night before, gigging with his group and Robbie had taken advantage of a Saturday night on his own to catch up with Lynn, watch some really un-intellectual TV and stuff his face with pizza.

 

He went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, then some toast and poked around in the cupboard to find James’ favourite marmalade of which he’d never heard before they’d taken to spending nights together. A thought struck him and he went to look at the diary.

 

Smiling broadly, Robbie carried the tray into the bedroom and put it on the bedside table. He bent down to kiss James’ cheek

 

“Wake up pet.” James rolled onto his back and smiled sleepily up at his boss then held out his arms.

 

“Come back to bed.” Lewis shook his head.

 

“First things first – Happy Anniversary, love.” James looked puzzled. When the breakfast tray was balanced on his knees Robbie got back in beside him and planted a kiss on the smooth bare shoulder.

 

“Exactly a year, pet. Not been bad, has it?” James let out a shout of laughter.

 

“Oh it’s our shag anniversary … you romantic fool,” he held onto the tray and presented his mouth for a long kiss. “Not been bad, Sir? It’s been bloody fantastic.” He lifted his coffee cup and sipped from it. “So here’s to many more, hmm?”

 

Robbie lay back on the bed, crossed his hands behind his head, looked at the ceiling and thought he was probably the happiest he’d ever been.


End file.
